Time Turner Troubles
by LunaCat101
Summary: James and Fred mess with a time turner and end up sending Teddy, Victorie, Rose, Hugo,Lilly, and themselves back into the past. To the summer inbetween Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fith and sixth year at Hogwarts. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Teddy Lupin. I am a metamophmagus like my mother. My parents Nyphadora and Remus Lupin they died in the second wizarding war when i was just a baby. Since then i have lived with both with my grandmother Androma Tonks, and my godfather Harry Potter. Well except right now of corse. Right now my girlfriend Victorie Weasly and I share a small apartment near Harry and Ginny's place. We love it there I am actualy planning to perpose to her soon. I am just waiting for the right moment.

I looked around the small cozy living room of the burrow. I was sitting on the couch reading the "Daily Prophit". Victorie, James, Albus, Fred, Lilly, Rose, Hugo, and I were all at the burrow just hanging out there while all of the others went shopping. I am 21 years old, and Victorie is 20, so we are both out of Hogwarts. James and Fred are both in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Rose and Al are in their fith year, and Hugo and Lilly are in their third year.

"Teddy am I aloud to have Scorpius over?" Rose asked looking at me pleadingly.

Scorpius and Rose have been dating for about three months now. He is al's best friend and a very polite boy. At first Ron wasn't happy about it at all but when he found out what a great kid Scorpius is he approved of their relationship.

"Shure Rose he can come over." I replied. "Thanks Teddy you're the best!" She said hugging me. Then she ran off to call Scorpius on some muggle invention called a cell phone.

A few minutes after that Vic came up to me and whispered "Have you seen James, Fred, Lilly, Albus, and Hugo?" She asked. "Now that I think about it I hadn't heard any noise for quite a while. They must be up to something." I replied.

At that very moment Rose came up to me. She must be done talking to Scorpius. "Teddy if you guys were wondering where all the others are I suggest we look in James's room. I saw them sneaking something in there while I was on the phone." She told us sincerely. Victorie and I looked at her in shock. All three of us knowing that whatever they were doing it cant be good. Then we all sprinted up to James's room. I opened the door and saw them all sitting on the floor in a circle around something.

" What are you guys doing?" Victorie asked as the three of us stepped into the room. " Oh just messen around with this thing we found in Uncle Harry's drawer." said Fred holding up a time turner. "Look! It spins!" said James as he reached out to spin the time turner.

"No James Don't spin the" I was cut off by a bright flash of light. Then we wernt in James room anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry about the second chapter my lap-top got all messed up and I don't know how to delete it! I'll try to update more often but I have been really busy studying for exams and stuff. Well I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything in harry potter. But I wish I did!**

.

_There was a bright flash of light. Then we weren't in James room anymore__**.**_

We landed with a thud outside of the burrow. Or at least it looked like the outside of the burrow. Only this burrow looked newer and younger. An old man came outside he had a long gray beard, and long gray hair. He almost looked like no it couldn't be Albus Dumbledore he was dead. Yet we were sent here because of a time turner so there was a large possibility that that man is Albus Dumbledore.

"Come inside right now all of you!" He said helping the kids up and ushering them inside the younger looking burrow. I looked to my right and saw Victorie lying next to me clutching her ankle.

"Vic what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked as I crawled over to her.

"I- I think my ankle may be broken." She said wincing in pain.

"Don't worry Vic Ill carry you I said lifting her up and carrying her bridle style into the burrow.

When we got inside there were many people sitting around a large table. I recognized all of them. There was my grandma Molly, My uncle Bill, My aunt Flure, My grandpa Arthur, Kingsly, a man in a shabby patched up coat whom I did not recognize, and a short woman with bubble gum pink hair who I also didn't recognize. They seemed to be arguing.

"It is not safe to just bring these children inside when we don't even know who they are! For all we know they could be working with the dark lord!" Shouted a woman who I know of as my grandma Molly.

"They are only children Molly. They could have been taken by snatchers. We should at least give them the chance to explain, and look one of them is hurt." Dumbledore said gesturing to Victorie who was in my arms.

I took no time in explaining. "We are from the future. We were accidently sent here because my dear cousins decided to mess with a time turner they found in my Uncle Harry's room." I said looking at James and Fred. "James and Fred do get in a lot of trouble" Albus said smirking.

"Wait did you say James and Fred? And oh you look exactly like Harry, merlin you really are from the future! Here bring the hurt one over here so that I can look at her ankle." Exclaimed Molly as she pulled out a chair for me to set Victorie down in. She quickly started tending to Victories ankle.

"Well now that that is sorted out we should all take this time to get to know each other a bit more. Tonks would you please go get the children. I think they will want to hear this." Said Dumbledore with a smile.

Tonks at the name I froze. Tonks is what they used to call my mother. I looked up at her. After taking a closer look I noticed that she also looked like my mother. She looked just like she did in all of the pictures.

"Oh um shure Albus." She said as she got up to go get the kids tripping over things as she went. I walked over to Dumbledore.

"Umm Mr. Dumbledore sir we dropped the time turner when we went back in time do you know how we could get back?" I asked. "Well there is one way. Someone would have to find the time turner and bring it with them." He replied. At this Rose spoke. "Scorpius." She squeaked. " He was going to come over with luck he will find the turner." She said. "Great thinking Rose! Scorpius is our only hope now!" I said.

Just then Tonks came in with kids about our age behind her. The kids were Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron , George, and Fred (whom I have only seen in pictures since he died in the final battle). As they entered everyone form my time gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I really hoped you liked the last chapter. I finally found out how to fix it! So now chapter two is different from the first. I hope you like this chapter. Also I am sorry for the spelling mistakes I'm not the best speller. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with harry potter. J.K. Rowling owns that, but I so wish I did own harry potter.**

_As they entered the room everyone from my time gasped._

Still Teddy's Prov.

For a few minutes we all just stared at each other. Ron, Hermione, and Harry appeared to be around 16 years old. Ginny looked around 15, and Fred and George looked to be around 18 years old. Finally Ron finally broke the silence.

"Who are they and what are they doing here?" His voice held curiosity and suspicion.

"Ronald, don't be rude!" Hermione whisper-shouted while jabbing Ron in the stomach with her elbow. "Ow! Sorry Hermione." Ron said his ears going red.

"Now once everyone is seated we will explain everything." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Everybody immediately took their seats. I sat down next to Victorie. She looked much better and her ankle was all fixed. Lilly sat on the other side of me. Next to her was Fred, then James, then Albus who was looking nervously at Rose who was sitting next to him. Next to Rose was Hugo who was sitting next to Dumbledore staring at him in awe. Everyone who wasn't from the future was sitting across from us at the other side of the table.

"These children were sent here from the future because of an accident with a time turner. They can't go back to the future because they dropped the time turner right before they left." Explained Dumbledore.

"Is this just some big prank?" Fred asked narrowing his eyes.

We all shook our heads no. "Wow so you really are stuck here then?" Harry asked.

"Yes but I'm shure Scorp is going to save us if none of us are home and the time turner is lying right there in the middle of James's room then I am positive he will figure out what happened." Rose said a small smile shown on her worried face.

Even though Rose is only 15 she is very mature and extremely smart. She is also the best keeper I have ever seen. She takes good care of Lilly and Hugo, and watches out for them. She even watches out for people like me who are much older than her. I learned to trust her judgment a long time ago.

"So can you tell us what happens in the future? Like with You-Know-Who? My father asked.

I looked at Dumbledore to see if he was okay with it. He nodded his head and said "You can tell us whatever you want about the future but after you leave I will have to use a memory charm so that we forget everything that happened. After all we don't want to ruin the future. "He said. All of us nodded. "Well now that we have all of that settled let's introduce ourselves. I am shure you already know who we are but we don't know who you are. Now who is going first?" Dumbledore said happily.

Nobody's Prov.

"That would be me." Fred II said standing up. Fred had the same red hair as the rest of the Weasley's but he had slightly darker skin because of his mom.

"Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire at your service!" He said bowing. Everyone started to laugh at him. "I am 16 years old. My parents are George and Angelina Weasley, and I have a twin sister named Roxanne, but she couldn't be here today because she was out with friends." He said sitting down.

"George! You married Angie how cute!" Fred teased his twin brother. "Oh shut up!" George said looking embarrassed. Then Fred asked "So who do I marry?" Everyone looked around nervously wondering what to say. Then James said "You don't marry anyone you're a single man!" with a smirk on his face.

Fred said "Sweet!" as he high-fived his twin. I always and still do wonder where James learned to lye so fast.

James stood up. "I am James Sirius Potter. I am 16 years old. Fred and I are partners in crime so I also love pranking." Everyone started laughing again. Fred and George looked at Fred and James proudly "My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter." He said looking at Harry and Ginny with his signature smirk on his face.

Everyone roared in laughter except Ron, and Bill who were glaring at Harry. Harry and Ginny were both heavily blushing and avoiding each-others gaze. James sat down looking quite pleased with him.

"Harry and Ginny had a kid?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"No they had three kids!" said James who was still smirking. Now Harry and Ginny were blushing even more.

"Ha ha ha you're kidding! Who are the other two?" asked George and Fred who were laughing hysterically.

"Come on Al introduce yourself!" said James pulling Albus up and out of his seat.

"Um I am Albus Severus Potter I am fifteen years old and I am the son of Harry and Ginny. Everyone immediately stopped laughing, staring at Albus with shocked expressions. "You named your son after Snape?" My father, Ron, Fred, and George all said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! ** **I will try to add more detail. Well this is the forth chapter. I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and I certenly don't make any money by writing this.** **Oh and from now on Fred II's name is going to look like this **_Fred_**. I am doing that so you can tell the Fred's apart easier. **

"_You named your kid after Snape!" My Father, Ron, Fred, and George said at the same time._

Teddy's Prov.

Poor Harry looked embarrassed, scared, and utterly shocked all at the same time. Now everyone in the burrow was staring at Harry. Ron turned Harry to face him and asked "Mate why did you name your kid after Snape?"

"I don't know why but if I decided to name him after Snape than there must have been a good reason to why I did." Harry said looking at Albus who was still standing looking so nervous I thought he might faint.

There was an awkward silence in the room, James took this opportunity to try embarrass Al further by saying "Well you obviously named him after someone everyone hates because you ha- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT MELLENIUM! Victory shouted at James whose eyes went wide.

He quickly sat down without another word. Victorie was one of the very few people that James was scared of. This isn't hard to believe at all if you have ever seen Victorie mad.

"Anyway, Albus first tell them the story of why your dad named you then you can tell them a little bit about yourself." Said Victorie who was now completely calm, and acting like nothing had happened.

Well that was my Vic she was as cute as a puppy but as fierce as a lion. Victorie patted Al on the back then walked back over and sat down in her spot next to me. She scooted her chair closer to mine and laid her head on my shoulder, and grabbed my hand intertwining her fingers with mine. She was slowly rubbing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. She always knew exactly how to comfort me. She must have been the only one who noticed that my parents were alive and breathing right in front of us, and she knew that I was sad, and confused. I wish I could just run over and hug them and find out what they are like but I can't. I mean I barley even know them and they don't know me at all. I don't even think they are dating right now; at least it doesn't look like they are.

Albus took a deep breath and looked at me for support I have always been like an older brother to the Potter kids especially Albus and Lily. So I nodded my head and said "Go on Al tell them what Harry always told you when you were younger." I told him with a supportive smile on my face. When I looked away from Albus I saw that my dad was staring at me with a confused look on his face. I knew he was probably trying to figure out who I was since I looked completely different from everyone in my time. I quickly looked away from him. I wasn't ready to face him, not yet at least.

After seeing that I agreed Albus begun to tell the story "Well my dad said that ever since the moment Voldemort even thought about killing his mum Lily that Snape was on Dumbledore's side. After Lily died Snape secretly became a spy for Dumbledore. He constantly put himself in danger after all he was secretly betraying Voldemort. At the end of the final battle he died he was killed by Voldemort but my dad found him just before he died and that's how he found out all this stuff. He told me that I was named after the two bravest men he has ever known Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape and I don't know how you all feel about my name but I love it and I know that I really was named after two very brave men." Albus finished.

Dumbledore looked like he might cry with happiness. I looked at my mom who was wiping a few tears from her eyes. I was always told that she was an emotional person. Everyone was silent nobody knew what to say.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching noise as Ginny pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She silently walked over to Albus with tears in her blue eyes and embraced him in a tight hug. Al looked momentarily shocked but after a few seconds he hugged back. After a few minutes Ginny pulled back.

"This is all so strange and it seems almost unreal and I barley know you but I just want to tell you that I am proud to have you as my son, and I am proud to have you all as my future family." She said looking at James, Lily, Al, and Harry. There were tears in her eyes but she was smiling brightly. Suddenly Lily got up out of her seat and ran over to Ginny and hugged her and Al. James also got up and joined the hug. Harry slowly stood up and walked over to them. He stood next to them seemingly unsure if he should join the hug or not. "Oh get over here Potter." said Ginny pulling Harry into the hug.

I noticed that Hermione was looking at Rose oddly. Rose looked like an exact replica of Hermione except with ginger hair and blue eyes. She even had the same curly hair, and the same petite form as Hermione. I knew that Hermione was wondering if Rose was hers. Ron was staring at Hermione a mixture of wonder and longing in his eyes

. "Awwwwww! A Potter group hug!" said Fred and George at the same time. That ruined the moment. 

"Oh shut up!" said Ginny glaring at the twins. After that the Potters stopped hugging and returned to their seats. Well then whose next." said Dumbledore smiling.

"I Am." said Lily as she stood up again. "My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am thirteen years old and the youngest of the Potters. I love quiditch and I also love making fun of my dear cousin Rose when I catch her snogging her boyfriend in the hallway." She said looking at Rose who's face was as red as her hair.

"Lily! That is personal information!" Rose exclaimed. Lily sat down just as James stood up.

"Oh no this is not going to be good." I thought nervously.

Then James spoke. "Well you do snog him all the time Rose. Man I don't even want to know what Uncle Ron would do if he saw some of the stuff you two do." He said with his smirk plastered on his face.

Now everyone was ether looking at Rose or at Ron. Both Ron and Rose had identical blushes on their faces. Rose being the rational person she is stood up and tried to take hold of the situation. "Well I suppose that I'll introduce myself." She said with a sigh. My name is Rose Nyphadora Weasley. Like Albus I am fifteen years old. I am in Gryffindor. I love to read and I am the brightest witch in my year. I am also keeper on the quiditch team and Albus is seeker. My parents are Hermione and Ron Weasley.

Once she said this everyone burst out laughing. "How does Ron ever get Hermione to marry him?" Fred asked roaring with laughter. Ron and Hermione were both blushing.

"And why of all the people she could have would she picks Ron. Our little Ronickins! Exclaimed George through his laughter.  
>"Sh-Shut up." Stuttered Hermione who was blushing more than I thought could be possible.<p>

My dad was laughing too. He was smiling it just seemed so unreal to see my parents, to hear them laugh, to hear them talk, to see them smile. Just then Hugo stood up and cleared his throat loudly, breaking my train of thought. Everyone quieted down and looked at him.

"Hey I'm Hugo Ron and Hermione's second kid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! So I have another story it's called "Loving You" If you are interested in reading it. Oh and please review I really like to know what you think. I know that the story is slow so far but I promise it will get more interesting. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and please keep on reviewing! **

**,Lexi 3**

Teddy's Prov.

"_Hey I'm Hugo Ron and Hermione's second kid."_

Everyone stopped laughing, and looked at Hugo. Hugo Weasley has curly hair but it is brown with a little red in it. He also has his dads blue eyes. After a few seconds everyone burst into an even greater roar of laughter including me. Ron and Hermione were both blushing like mad.

"Wow Ron you and Hermione!" said bill, his eyes wide in shock.

"I just knew you two would get together!" said Ginny excitedly. Once all of the laughter died down Hugo begun to talk about himself. Hugo is shy and I mean really shy. Almost shyer than Al.

"Ummmmm Hi I am H- Hugo Weasley l - like I said. Umm I love quiditch. I am a chaser on the team. I like to read but not as much as Rose does. My favorite past time is definitely playing chess. I am in my third year and am in Gryffindor and Ummmm yea that's all." He said sitting down quickly and blushing. I saw Hermione looking at Hugo and Rose with loving eyes.

"I'll go next!" said Victorie standing up with a bright smile on her face. She pulled me up with her. I moved to stand behind her and put my arms around her tiny waist.

"I am Victorie Weasley. I like shopping, and cooking. I am studying to become a healer. I am the oldest of three children. Which is sometimes really hard, but I don't live in the house anymore though so it's ok. My father is Bill Weasley and my mother is Fleur." She finished. Both Bill and Fleur were grinning like mad I was under the impression that they were already dating.

"Wow I actually never thought that Bill would have any kids let alone three." said Molly her eyes watering up. "Oh and you are so pretty too." She said looking at Victorie. "Thanks grandma" said Victorie pulling Molly in for a quick hug. Everyone in the room was smiling widely.

"Your turn Teddy." said Victorie giving my hand a squeeze. When she said that my eyes widened in shock. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Vic I can't. I mean they are right there once I say who I am they will come up to me or start asking questions or – it's just too much." I whispered to her.

"Come on Teddy, you can do it I know you can" she replied softly. That made me feel a little better so I decided to do it.

I looked up once more prepared to introduce myself when I locked eyes with my dad again. This time I couldn't pull away, it was too much. I the sadness hit me like a giant wave. My hair turned from my usual Turquoise color to my original hair color a mousy brown (The same as my dad's.)

"Oh my gosh! you're a metamorphmagus!" I heard my mom say, but I didn't really pay attention.

Tears started to pool in my eyes. Now everyone was staring at me. My father's previous look of curiosity was now replaced by concern. I couldn't do it. It was all just too much. I finally pulled my eyes off my dad, and looked at Vic.

"I- I'm- I- I can't do it Vic." I said in a choked voice before I ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy lately! Well here is chapter six I hope you like it. Also I would like to thank all of you who put my story on your favorites list and reviewed. I really motivates me, so thanks a bunch! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter is short but another will be coming soon. **

Teddy's PROV.

I ran through all different kinds of hallways and rooms before I finally stopped. I ended up in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Tears blurred my vision as I sat down on the bed and sobbed. I have always wanted to meet my parents but now, when I could finally meet them, I couldn't even talk to them it just became too much. I slowly looked around the room. There were two identical beds next to each other. On one of the night stands there was a picture of Fred and George Weasley. Fred was yet another victim of the war. I knew that uncle George still wasn't over his death. At the thought of death I started to cry again. I was so confused. I was sad. I was angry. I was scared. I had so much emotions running through me, and I just didn't know what to do. I sat there crying until I heard a soft voice calling my name. Victorie. She must have come to find me.

"I'm in hear Vic" I croaked. Victory softly opened the door, stepped into the room, and closed it. She came over and sat down on the bed next to me. I looked down at my hands.

"I'm really sorry Vic, but I- I just couldn't do it. With everyone watching me, with them watching me it- it was just too much." I said running a hand through my hair.

"It's okay for you to feel confused Teddy. It's okay to feel scared, and angry. You need to feel those things first so that you can move on. I just want you to know that I am here for you and that I will help you get through this." Victorie said taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you" I whispered before pulling her in for a long, sweet kiss. When we pulled apart I felt a new confidence. I could get through this. Vic would be right there by my side. Victorie stood up pulling me up with her.

"Teddy if you aren't ready to go back in there its ok, you can stay here if you want. I can just tell the others that-"Victorie begun.

"I'm ready to go back in." I interrupted.

"Oh all right then, let's do this." Victorie said with a determined look on her face. We slowly walked back down to the dining room hand in hand. I took a deep breath before I stepped into the room. When me and Victorie entered the room everybody looked up at us. Not a big surprise.

"I found him!" said Victorie with a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful I almost forgot what I was about to do here, and all of the sadness went away. Then it all came back when I saw the hard look on my father's face. Well there is no use putting it off any longer. It had to come out sometime, and its better now than later. I took a deep breath before looking strait into my father's eyes and saying.

"My Name is Teddy Lupin."


End file.
